For The Love
by PurebloodSlytherin2222
Summary: Rose Weasley is dating Scorpius Malfoy much to the shock of Albus and Lily Potter. Albus had developed feelings for Rose, leaving her in a dilemma. A Scorpius-Rose-Albus Love triangle. Please R and R!
1. Lily's Surprise

**CHAPTER ONE: LILY'S SURPRISE**

"You are dating SCORPOIUS MALFOY?' Lily yelled at her fifteen year old cousin.

'No, We are just friends.' Rose said

"I saw you two kissing in the corridor, I think he has more than friendship on his mind!'

Rose stopped and turned around to face Lily, Her hands on her hips. Partly she was glad that the corridor was deserted.

'Look so what if I am, its none of your business,' she snapped

Lily turned red as her hair with anger, 'Not my business? NOT MY BUSINESS! IT'S BLOODY WELL MY BUSINESS! I am your cousin wait till Hugo finds out wait till Uncle Ron finds about this, He'll have kittens, Do you even care about that?'

Rose had no answer to this.

'Look,' she said calmly, 'I love Scorpius, I'll handle dad and Hugo is no problem.'

'You LOVE HIM? Bloody hell Rose you just met him and there's no way Uncle Ron would approve you know that better than I do!'

'We've been waiting for a year,' Rose told her, 'I ll fix dad'

'Fix him? FIX HIM! You know what I don't care what you do but remember Rose you'll regret this, you are dating Malfoy even though my brother fancies you-'

She stopped dead. _What did she just say_! Al was going to kill her!

'Brother? Al he-he fancies me?' Rose asked uncertainly.

'Oh look at the time! I have to go and finfish my herbology homework, see you,' Lily babbled as she walked away as fast as she could ignore Rose's cry of 'WAIT LILY WAIT'

Reaching the seventh floor corridor she entered the portrait hole and went to her dormitory and slammed the door shut.

What on Earth had she done? AL was going top ill her! But if that helps Rose leaving Malfoy, it'll be good. But that was not going to stop Al killing her!

Rose entered the Gryffindor common room looking white. Albus Fancied her, HER? Sure she had a little crush on him when she was young but that was long ago. That wasn't going to stop her loving Scorpius, or was it? Would she stop dating her Scorpius for Albus? No, she told herself firmly, Scorpius was everything to her. But then she thought of her dada and the serious trouble she would get in if he found about her relationship.

Her dad and Uncle Harry had made up with Draco Malfoy long ago. Well at least Uncle Harry had, her dad still loathed every bit of him and he sometimes called him a two faced bastard which earned him some painful slaps from her mum. Uncle Harry tried to convince her dad that Draco was ashamed of himself but it was no use.

'Hey Rose!' said a voice from behind her and she wheeled around and smiled.

'Hey Dom,' she said to her cousin.

'What's the matter kid, tough day?' Dominique Weasley asked.  
>'Yup don't ask,' Rose groaned. 'I should go get some sleep.'<p>

What no homework?' Dom grinned.

'Don't feel like it,' Rose shrugged and went upstairs to girl's dormitory leaving a very confused Dominique behind.

Lily was thinking fast. There has to be something she could do. She could tell someone. Dom? No she wouldn't take it seriously. James? No way! The only girl lily shared her problem was with Rose and her mum.

And without thinking she reached her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear mum (and Dad if you are reading this!)

Hope you are fine! This may be a bit surprising for you but Rose is dating Scorpius Malfoy! Problem is Uncle Ron and Al. HE fancies her! Al fancies Rose! What should I do? Rose isn't thinking mum! So much for inheriting her mother's brains!

Plus I have a date with Simone Finn of Ravenclaw! I'm so excited. You are the first person to know this. I don't ant my idiot brothers to scare Simon off!

Love,

Lily

Lily folded the parchment smiling thinking of Simon. She always had a soft spot for him! She was thrilled when he asked her out to Hogsmede after the Quidditch match.

She went downstairs, out of the common room toward the owlery and spotted the snowy owl in the top right corner.

'Hey Hedwig', she cooed 'Mind if you send this to mum? I'll see you tomorrow then!'

She stroked the white feathers after attaching the parchment to her leg. The owl nipped her finger affectionately and then spread her legs and disappeared from the view. Lily watched it go away in trepidation.


	2. Hermione's Surprise

**CHAPTER TWO: HERMIONE'S SURPRISE**

Ginny Potter waved her wand casually causing the dirty dishes on the table to carry themselves towards the sink for washing. Harry had just gotten up from the chair when he spotted the familiar snowy owl coming toward the window. Harry automatically went to the window and opened it.

Moments later the owl swished into the house and landed on the stable with its leg struck it. Ginny went to the owl and untied the piece of parchment from its leg. She unfolded the parchment and began to read the letter aloud.

Harry upon hearing the news snatched the letter out of her wife's hand.

'Lily has a BOYFRIEND?' He exclaimed out aloud.

'Harry I think the problem is Rose dating Malfoy not our daughter going on a date,' Ginny scolded

'No no way I won't permit this, she's thirteen! What is she thinking?'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist! Wait till Ron hears about this! Oh he'll have kittens. What do I do' Ginny twisted her fingers pacing around the room.

'Why don't you tell Hermione, forget Ron, she'll probably find a way to tell Ron without blowing his head off,' Harry snickered.

'It's not funny! But I think telling Hermione would be a good idea.'

Ginny went towards the fire place informing her husband exasperatedly that they needed more Floo power. She took the sand like substance in her hand and threw it into the flames. She put her head in it and called Hermione.

'IS Ron here?' she asked

'Yeah he's in the loo,' Hermione told her.

'Good, get here now I've got something important to tell you,' Ginny's face vanished from sight.

Hermione scribbled a quick note to Ron telling him where she was going and she would be back in about half an hour. Then she threw the floo powder into flames stepped inside the fire place and shouted 'Gordic's Hollow' and disappeared from view. A second late she landed in the fireplace of the Potters.

Harry had chosen to live and rebuilt his parents' house rather than living at his Godfather's place. Some people were not much happy about this but Harry refused pinpoint by saying that it was his house, it always had been and it was his right to live in it whether alone or with his family.

'I'm here what do you need,' Hermione asked stepping out of the fireplace and brushing ash from her robes.

'Ginny handed her Lily's letter in a nervous state. She eyed her sister-in-law as she read the letter. Harry was glaring at the floor thinking of her daughter's boyfriend.

And quite suddenly Hermione tore the letter into two which caused Ginny to jump and Harry distract Harry from the bitter thoughts of Simon.

'SHE IS WHAT?' Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. 'WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE THINKING DATING MALFOY! MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT-'

'Hermione relax' Ginny said gripping her shoulders.

'Relax? RELAX you expect me to relax after this? What is she thinking trying to ruin the family! And what about Al she always fancied him! Can't she listen to Lily for once through her thick head? That's it I'm sending her a howler!'

'What NO! Ginny exclaimed. 'You want the whole Britain to know about Rose and Malfoy?'

'Ginny's right! I don't think anyone knows about this except Lily,' Harry put in. He didn't fancy much putting his nose into these matters. He was never good at understanding these things.

'She deserves it,' Hermione said through clenched teeth.

'Why don't we sort this out at Christmas,' Harry suggested much to his surprise. 'Don't tell Ron about this yet wait for Christmas when we are all together.'

Hermione but her lip deep in thought. It wasn't right to tell Rona bout Rose just yet. She could imagine Ron's reaction already.

'Okay fine,' she decided. 'But I'm sending a letter to her anyway she can't get away with this!'

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, threw the remaining floo powder into the flames and vanished.

'Think we should tell Teddy about Lily?' Harry asked his wife.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Lily is capable of choosing the right guy, she was raised by us, she won't be making a mistake.' She put a hand on his arm and smiled. 'I'll make sure of that.

'And I'm going to leave her to make her own choices,' Harry rolled her eyes. 'What is this Finn character thinking stealing our daughter?'

'H's not stealing our daughter, love. He likes her and if he hurts Lily I'll hex him into the next decade!'

'I'll do that for you'

'I know you will, 'Ginny smiled.

**AT THE WEASLEYS:**

Hermione reached her house. She spotted Ron watching the television she got from mom and dad for Christmas and she spend half the time telling him that it was called 'Television' instead of 'Veletision'.

'Hey love,' Ron said turning of the T.V 'What di Ginny want?'

'To finish the reports for her,' Hermione lied sitting on the couch next to him.

'Are you okay you look pale,' Ron asked putting a hand on her forehead.

'I'm fine, just tried,' she replied kissing his cheek. She got up and went to her room to send her daughter the letter.

_It's all Ron's fault_, she thought bitterly as she opened the drawer to take out the parchment. _Don't get too friendly with him though Rose._


	3. Albus's Surprise

**CHAPTER THREE: ALBUS'S FEELINGS**

At breakfast, Rose received her letter from her mum. She has scolded her daughter in the most disturbing way. This made Rose angrier and she stormed towards her cousin.

'What is this?' she said through gritted teeth shoving the letter in Lily's face.

Lily glanced at it and looked up at her face with her brown eyes glowing.

'A letter,' she said scornfully.

'From mum,' Rose finished. 'You told Aunt Ginny about this! Of all the people-'

'She's my mum Rose and you have no business about me telling mum, not when you don't care about our family or my brother,' Lily snapped.

'This is my business, I know what to do, I know how to deal with this-'

Lily cut her off by snatching the letter from Rose's hand and shoves it in her nose.

'D'you think you can handle your mum after this letter? God Rose aren't you ashamed of yourself, not even a bit?'

'There's no reason I should be ashamed of myself,' Rose said proudly. 'I love Scorpius and-'

'You love WHOM?' said a loud voice behind Rose making her jump. 'She turned around and turned as red as her brushy hair.

'Al-Albus,' she stammered.

Albus Potter was staring at her, his emerald green eyes wide.

'Are you out of your mind?' He almost shouted at her.

'That seems likely,' Lily commented.

Albus had caused half of the Great Hall to stare at them, including Scorpius Malfoy who was curiously looking at his girlfriend.

'I have to go,' Rose muttered not meeting Albus's eyes, aware of the fact that this might be the last time she would speak to him.

Scorpius got up from the Slytherin table and followed Rose out of the Great Hall.

Albus, meanwhile, had no words to speak. He simply shook his head and went to the Slytherin common room to grab his bag.

This diversion caused James to come over to Lily to ask what happened.

'Rose is dating Scorpius Malfoy,' she told him in an undertone.

James raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

'Cool,' he muttered and walked away, his hands in his pockets. Lily watched him in awe.

'Hey,' said Dominique coming up to her. 'Take this, someone send it to you.'

Her eyes glittering, she went to join her friends out of the Great Hall.

Lily unfolded the piece of parchment and read:

**Can't wait for Hogsmede weekend, Two days seem like a century.**

Lily smiled and slipped the note in the pocket of her robes. She looked around at the ravenclaw table and saw Simon looking at her. He grinned and winked. She felt herself blush with anticipation.

Moments later Hugo Weasley came to her and they set off together to get their bags while Lily told him about her sister

Scorpius followed Rose yelling 'WAIT' at her, when she didn't stop; he ran to her and faced her, gripping her shoulders. Rose was red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face.

'Hey everything is going to be fine, OK?' he soothed

'N-No nothing is going to be fine,' she blubbered. 'Everyone hates me Lily, Al and D-Dom probably by now.'

'Look on the bright side, Fred and James lover you.'

'Oh who cares about them,' she stomped her foot impatiently. 'It's all my fault, L-Lily's right I'm running the family.'

'We'll work something out I promise,' he assured her and gave her warm hug to quite her down.

When she stopped crying, Scorpius pecked her lips and said, 'I'll see you in herbology then.'

He walked away. But Rose was not dreaming of her boyfriend and stealing kisses as opportunity offered. She could only think of Albus and the torment she was giving him.


	4. Lily's Date

**CHAPTER NO.4: LILY'S DATE**

Harry was sitting on the armchair of his office looking bad-tempered. He could hardly concentrate on the repot he was writing for Kingsley.

Lily had send them a letter (she send Ginny a letter to be more precise) saying that her trip was next day and she also told them about Albus and her ignorant brother James.

Harry was sure that James, like him, did not particularly understand the problems in a relationship, but he was pretty sire James would do his best to spy on her sister for him. Ron was James uncle after all.

Harry abundant his report without finishing it and opened his drawer, took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

**Dear James,**

**First off this letter is for you and only you (though I don't mind if Al reads this).This could ruin you Hogsmede weekend a bit it's worth it. If you don't know Lily, your THRITEEN year old sister is going on a date with a boy named Simon Finn. I want you to spy on Lily's date. I am giving you the invisibility cloak and I want you to use it only to spy on Lily NOT to set pixies loose in Hagrid's cabin which you did last time and it took my two days to convince your mum that you stole the cloak and I didn't give it to you willingly.**

**Anyway good luck! I am counting on you.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

**P.S: Whatever you do don't mention this to your mum unless you want to eat me for Christmas dinner.**

Harry folded the letter, put in an envelope and sealed it. He pulled out the cloak out of his pocket and wrapped it in a brown sheet found in the drawer. He then called his assistant to send the letter by the ministry owl which was much faster than Hedwig.

Harry was in the middle of stretching when the door opened revealing Ginny. Harry lost his balance and fell down with a dull thud.

'Oops,' she giggled. 'Are you okay?' she moved towards him and offered him her hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

'Fine thanks,' he smiled kissing her wife.

'Now what were you doing on the floor?' she mocked.

'Nothing, What are you up to?'

'Why do you think I'm always up to something when I come to visit you?' she demanded glaring at him. 'Anyway I have to hand this Quidditch article. I swear I'm suffering from writer's block. The due date was set for last Sunday!'

'Did Hermione come here?' she asked him taking him by surprise.

'No, not here, it's a bit odd really.'

'D'you think she took the news that hard?'

'Looked like it.'

'I'll go talk to her then.' She signed. 'See you at dinner then. 'She kissed him and walked out of the office and Harry breathed in relief.

_Really_, he thought. _Having an accomplished Bat-Bogey hexing wife was hard business._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The great Hall was filled with owls delivering letters to their respective addressee. James sat next to Fred as usual. He was waiting for a blow. It had been a while since his dad found about Lily's date though he still hadn't send him anything.

James and Fred had planned to sneak Dungbombs outside Filch's office. The old caretaker still shouted abusive words at them if they walked pass his office.

The owl landed in front of James with its leg stuck up smartly.

James grinned and untied the letter and read it. Moments later a second year girl came to deliver him a medium sized package which turned out to be the cloak.

But James concentrated on Lily's date rather than on the Dungbombs.

**Rose** was playing with her porridge sitting on the Slytherin table. She spent most of her time with Scorpius given the fact that nobody was speaking to her. She spotted Albus on the far side of the Slytherin table completely ignoring her.

'Did you hear Albus Potter is taking Ashley Jones to Hogsmede?' She heard someone saying loudly probably on purpose.

Rose insides burned with jealousy and anger. She felt hated and betrayed. She wanted to kill Albus for asking Ashley out rather than feeling good that he had found someone. Her head was filled with flashback images of Albus and her going to Hogsmede together, laughing, kissing…

_No! _She shook herself. She loved Scorpius not Albus. She wouldn't feel this way about Albus.

Without hesitation she bid goodbye to Scorpius for the time being and went towards Lily.

'We need to talk,' she told her.

Lily ignored her and continued to eat her breakfast.

'Hey Lily I'm talking to you,' Rose said loudly.

Lily ignored her still.

Rose decided to say it in her face.

'Who is Al going gout with?' she demanded.

It worked. Lily turned around her brown eyes fiery.

'None of your bloody business,' she spat at her. 'Why don't you run off with your boyfriend, traitor?'

'Stop it!' Rose said shrilly. 'Do you think its easy to let go of someone who loves you. Rose lowered he voice so to not attract attention.

'I love him, you don't know how it feels to loves, you are a little slut running off and dating whoever asks you!'

'I'AM A SLUT, ME?' Lily shouted not bothering to lower her voice. 'Who is the one running off with Malfoy, destroying the family and breaking your parents hears and getting two boys to chase after you!'

'I never let-'

'If you think Al is dating Ashley to make you jealous you are wrong! He likes her because she's far better than you and she has something you don't have, RESPECT!'

'I-' Rose's words caught in her throat. 'I-I don't need Al or you or Scorpius, I'm better off alone!'

She ran away from the biggest regret of her life.

Lily felt tears coming up.

_She won't cry, she wouldn't spoil this day_, she thought heavily.

But it was useless and she put her head on the table and began sobbing.

'Lil-Lily?' said a soft voice from behind.

Lily froze. She awkwardly tried to wipe her tears with her head on her table. She looked up into the green eyes.

'H-Hey Simon,' she stuttered.

Simon took a seat next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I didn't want you to see me like this, Rose-'

'Lily,' said a loud voice she recognized as James. 'Lil, will you come here a minute.

Lily swore under her breath and Simon withdrew his arm.

'I'll see you at the Entrance Hall them,' she kissed his check making him go pink.

Lily looked back while she walked towards James and saw him putting hand on his cheek, smiling.

**Albus **was staring at Ashley. He has coped up his courage and asked her out and luckily she wasn't going out with someone else. He didn't think of Rose when he asked her out. Rose was nothing to him now. He felt betrayed and lost. Lily backed him up and told him his decision about asking Ashley out was great. She said he would love Ashley because she was unlike any of her stupid giggly friends. Ashley somehow strangely reminded Albus of her mother.


	5. In Hogsmede

**CHAPTER NO 5: IN HOGSMEDE**

After refusing an irate Fred Weasley about dropping their Dungbomb plan, James covered himself with his father's invisibility cloak and headed towards the common room where the first and second years were enjoying their weekend chatting, playing chess or in Molly Weasley's case scowling at his older brother, watching him go to Hogsmede.

James's plan was simple. He was going follow Lily and so-called Simon while he enjoyed a hot glass of Butterbeer. He also thought to tease them a bit to entertain him but thought better of it. Lily would love to eat him for dinner if she found out what he was planning.

He became vigilant when he saw Lily coming down from the girl's dormitory, with a big goofy smile on her face. She went over to Dominique Weasley and they chatted a bit, giggle more. Rose's face was aggrieved. He sometimes found her crying at night in the common room when no one was around. He felt sorry for her.

_Maybe Lily shouldn't be that hard on her_, he thought but again he did not understand these things so he decided to stay away. The next thing he knew Rose walked out of the common room as though she has learnt to apparate early.

**Albus Potter** was ready to go out of the common room when he spotted Scorpius coming towards him.

'Potter I need to ask you something,' he said o him.

Albus, however, ignored him and walked out of the common room.

'Potter wait, I'm talking to you,' called Malfoy's voice.

Albus continued walking.

'POTTER.'

Albus temper was lost.

'WHAT?' he said dangerously, clenching his fists. He turned around looking in Malfoy's face.

'Why are you ignoring Rose,' He spoke as though nothing has happened.

'Why do you care,' Albus said trying to sound calm.

'You are hurting her.'

'You don't care'

'Yes I do.'

'No you don't. I don't know Rose, she's not my cousin. I have no business talking to her when she doesn't care about us.'

'What's wrong with me?'

'It's your dad, it's all about your dad, maybe you should ask him why he has a sun that ruined others people family!'

'Not a word against my father.'

'Then don't put your ugly nose in my business,' Albus spat at him. He turned his heel and marched away from him.

**The Entrance Hall **was crowded with people and old Filch was checking the list of people going into the village. His old age made it difficult for him to read properly and so he took more time to check on people's name.

Fifteen minutes later Lily was walking with Simon unaware of her brother behind her. James, under the cloak, was glaring dangerously at their joined hands.

Albus was going to the Three Broomsticks with Ashley. He was surprisingly having a good time with her. She seemed to understand him so much that he was sure she was related to his mum somehow. This caused him to forget about Rose and the argument he had with Malfoy.

Rose saw Albus and Ashley together heading towards the direction of The Three Broomsticks. Rose felt tears welling up. She felt so bad she wanted to run and hide herself away from everyone.

She suddenly remembered how she used to blush when Albus used to shake her hand, how she used to trip and Albus was the only one who caught her. When James and Fred sometimes made fun of her hair Albus use to call Aunt Ginny to shut them up.

'You okay?' Scorpius asked as though from a mile away.

'N-No,' she whispered shaking. 'Just leave me alone.'

She ran away from him, tears streaming down her face.

This time Scorpius was annoyed. He stormed towards her; this was going to be settled right then.

**Lily **was having the time of her life. Simon was the sweetest guy she had ever met. They talked and Simon even gave her her very first kiss.

'So what was it all about,' He asked her suddenly.

'What was what?' she questioned.

'Today, at breakfast, why were you crying?'

'Family crisis,' she muttered.

'Maybe I can help.'

Lily bit her lip. After a few moments she told him everything. About Malfoy, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Albus and Uncle Ron.

'Don't you think you are too hard on Rose?' he asked.

'It's Uncle Ron, you don't know about his temper, he is worst then my dad, but not worst then my mum though. Anyway she hurt my brother.'

'I think your brother is doing great,' he commented pointing towards Albus and Ashley across the room looking a bit preoccupied.

Maybe you should invite Scorpius over, see what's he like?' Simon suggested.

'Try saying that to Uncle Ron,' Lily rolled her eyes.

She shifted her feet under the table and hit something hard.

'OUCH'

'What's the matter?' Simon asked.

'There's something down there.'

Simon looked down. James got up, still under the cloak. In doing so he accidently let the cloak slip a little.

He has enough. Pretty sure Lily had spotted hm. He went behind the ornamental tree and took off his cloak. He went out of The Three Broomsticks, his eyes looking for signs of Fred, his mind on the Dungbombs and her sister's bat-bogey hex.

Meanwhile Simon informed Lily there was nothing under the table.

Lily, of course, hadn't missed James ad was turning red with anger.

'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' she faked a smile. 'Never better.'

**Scorpius** caught up with Rose and grabbed her elbow roughly, turned her around to face him.

'D'you think you can fool me,' he snarled.

'Scorp what are you-'

'Don't play with me, You like Potter D'you think I don't see that, you were playing me all this time-'

'I used to like him; I love you I never-'

'Shut up,' he ragged letting go of her elbow. 'Never speak to me, or look at me, or think about me. I don't need you love. I'm better off alone like I always was.'

And with that he stormed away leaving a shattered Rose behind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hehehehe, I'm being so unfair but that's how it goes, stay tuned to find out what happens next

And I really appreciate the reviews you guys gave me!

Xoxoxox!


	6. Ron's Reaction

**CHAPTER NO. 6: RON'S REACTION**

The Hogwarts express was going towards its destination, passing through the silent fields. Rose Weasley was sitting at the corner of the compartment with the rest of her cousins. She felt ashamed of herself. She wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear. The lump in her throat was getting bigger and bigger hour by hour.

Albus was staring at her. He has politely offered her to sit with them much to Lily's displeasure. He liked Ashley so much that he did not mind Rose dating Scorpius but he could not make out Rose's loneliness. He hasn't seen her at Slytherin's table at breakfast and Scorpius looked miserable as ever. It was like he was sorry for something and regretting something. He found her crying most of the time but he said nothing. He didn't know how to quiet down crying girls given the fact that her sister rarely cried.

It was dark when they reached London. Rose got up and carried her trunk quietly out of the compartment as fast as she could. She didn't have strength to face anyone.

She found Scorpius giving her a sorry look. She knew he felt bad about what he had said. Rose chose to ignore him and she got out of the door greeted by her father gleefully.

'Hey Rose,' Ron said grinning, accepting the big hug Rose gave him. 'You look tired, you don't have to study for your OWLS that hard you know, you are in Gryffindor that what it all matters.'

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and hugged her daughter.

Rose went to Ginny for a hug and for the first time in week she felt loved.

Lily jumped on the platform from the train after saying a very non-verbal goodbye to Simon which was unfortunately spotted by her father.

Lily hugged Harry tightly who stopped sulking at one.

'Alright sweetheart?' Harry asked kissing her daughter's forehead.

'Never better,' she grinned at him and proceeded to her mother for a hug.

As Rose watched them some Hogwarts kid came up to her and handed her a small piece of parchment. She opened it.

**I'm sorry Rose, please forgive me!**

Rose stared at it. Just then James and Albus came down from the train, followed closely by the rest of the Weasley cousins who were to be taken by Harry and Ginny.

xoxoxoxoxox

Half an hour later the car loaded with the Potters and the Weasleys, Harry drove towards the Gordic's Hollow. The car was filled with noises of chatting, screaming and kicking at some point. Fred and James were singing the Hogwarts school song quite horribly.

**HOGWARTS HOGWARTS**

**Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something, please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knee<strong>_s_

_Ah just like old times,_ Harry thought, thoroughly disturbed by the song.

'Quite down you lot,' Ginny said loudly in a threatening voice.

The rest of the journey was only complete when Ginny mercifully cast the silencing charm.

After two enigmatic hours, the Weasleys were sent back to their respective houses with a little help from Teddy Lupin.

'So Lils I hear you have a boyfriend,' Ted asked her casually while he was helping her clean the dishes.

'You heard right,' she informed him. The only time Teddy received her blessed curses was when he accidently set her favorite hat on fire.

'Tell him to have shield charm around him,' Teddy sneered. Catching the look on her face he quickly added. 'I was joking.'

'You better be,' she muttered.

'But if he hurts you in anyway I have the right to kill him, and I'm not going to Azkaban because of my sweet Godfather.

'Just do the dishes,' Lily rolled her eyes and continued to wipe the dishes.

**UP** in the room Harry and Ginny were having a little argument.

'I said No Gin not now-'

'When do you want it to be then, at Christmas? It's better that we do it now Harry. Its now or never.'

'But-'

'No, Harry.'

'It'll put Ron in a bad mood and not to mention Rose. She'll be devastated. Didn't you see her at Kings Cross?'

'But-'

Just then Hedwig landed on the pane of the window carrying a letter.

Ginny opened the window and detached the letter from the owls leg. Hedwig went into the room and sat on the nearest shelf.

Ginny read it aloud:

**Let's do it tonight, I don't want a fuss over at Christmas.**

**-Hermione**

Ginny grinned. 'In your face!'

'Girls,' Harry muttered earning a playful punch from his wife.

Ginny got out of the room and called out the kids.

'No, No way I'm not going,' James announced. 'I've seen enough trouble already thank you very much.'

He looked pointedly at his father.

'No you are coming,' Ginny snapped. 'D'you think I want this place into bits when I get back?'

'That was one time mom when I tried to make Al's stuff smaller.'

'Three times!'

'So what if I'm not going I bet Teddy doesn't want to go either, do you Ted?'

'No, honestly Aunt Ginny I am better out of this mess. I'll eye James like a hawk!' Teddy Grinned.

Moments later they entered in Ron's house.

The atmosphere was tense. Harry could tell by Ron's confused look that Hermione had called for an announcement. Rose was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. her hands on her knee. They were twisting nervously.

Hugo was glaring at his sister making Ron even more confused. Hermione was twisting her fingers pacing around the room creating a Déjà vu for Harry.

'So what's the news?' Ron asked after the Potters had settled themselves in the room.

'I think Rose would be the one telling you that,' Hugo said.

Ron's blue eyes bore into her daughter's.

'Well Rose?' He asked.

'I-' she said, words were caught in her throat.

'Well?'

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy.'

Ron's reaction was just as expected.

'WHAT?' He roared getting up.

'Dad I can explain-'

'EXPLAIN WHAT? Ron shouted. 'YOU ARE DATING THAT FERRET'S SON! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! DON'T YOU REMEM BER WHAT IS SAID WHEN I DROPPED YOU TO HOGWARTS-'

'Ron please-' Hermione pleaded but Ron rose his hand in the air to quite her.

'I've had enough of this nonsense!'

'Daddy please give me a chance to explain!' Rose said.

'Explain then!'

'I-' she opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know how to explain. She had no idea. It was all a mess. A huge mess.

She took a deep breath and started.

'The day I attended my first class at Hogwarts, Malfoy teased me and made fun of me and my family and I hated him, I absolutely hated him. Albus even tried to beat him for trying to do so. But after three years he started changing. He started being polite and he asked me out. I didn't give in because I thought of you. But I couldn't help it, he was so-everything to me, I Fell for him so hard that I forgot about everything, even you at appoint. I gave in, I'm dating him, he told me he loved me and I said I loved him back and then Lily spotted us and-'

Rose couldn't say anything because at that point she was crying so hard that she broke down completely.

Lily took pity on her. She got up and put an arm around her shoulders.

'It's all my fault,' Lily muttered. 'I'm sorry Rose I shouldn't have old anyone I'm sorry you were right, I don't know how it feels to love someone until-' her voice broke.

Ron's expression changed completely.

'I have an idea,' he said causing everyone to look up at him.

'We'll call them for dinner and I'll monitor his behavior. I'll decide the rest.'

The others could do nothing but nod.

'I'll write to him them,' Rose said quietly after her sobs had subsided. She went upstairs to her room.

After a long awkward pause, Harry said, ' Well we'll be off then, I'll tell mum about missing the Christmas dinner.'

Ron nodded.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

The kids had been put into bed by Hermione; she reached her room nervously to find Ron standing there with her back on her.

'How long ago you knew this?' he snarled.

'Almost a week,' she muttered.

He turned around. 'Didn't care to tell me then?'

'I wanted to tell you but at the right time.'

'Yeah well never mind then.' He huffed, picking his pillow and blanket and going downstairs leaving a tear stained Hermione.

Ron settled his billow and blanket on the couch, muttering under his breath.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Please note that Harry refers to Molly Weasley (I) as 'mum'.

Please review my story and thanks to all the people who read and enjoyed my story

xoxoxo.


	7. The Christams Dinner

**CAHPTER NO. 7: THE CHRISTMAS DINNER**

Rose got a reply from Scorpius the next day. She opened the parchment:

**Dear Rose,**

**I am sorry for acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have done that, i was going to apologize in person at breakfast but you kept ignoring me so I gave you that note, even though I wasn't sure whether you had forgiven me. I didn't mean to hurt you; really, I feel so bad right now. You can even hex me I don't mind, I deserve it.**

**I told mum and dad about us. They weren't very happy about it, especially dad but he agreed to come over at Christmas. I'll see you then**

**I miss you and I'm sorry again. I hope you forgive me. Can't wait to see you.**

**Love you with all my heart.**

**Scorpius.**

Rose smiled. She quite wiped the tears from her eyes which were trying to escape.

She went downstairs to tell her dad about the news. He merely grunted and muttered something about 'stupid ferret' and went back to watching the muggle device. Her mother smiled and said OK in an uncertain manner.

Hugo came downstairs from his room and asked for breakfast. Ron came to the dining table.

'You just ate at least 10 of them Ronald,' Hermione said.

'But I'm hungry!'

Hermione went over to the store to fry more sausages, a silly smug on her face. Rose sat next to her father and waited for her sausages.

**AT CHRSITMAS:**

'James, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, WE ARE LEAVUNG,' Ginny shouted her hands on her hips.

They were already running late for the dinner. Hermione decided not to invite the Mafloys early to avoid the awkward tense moments between Draco and Ron.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,' James called running down the stairs fixing his hair.

Two minutes later the Potters landed in the living room of the Weasleys.

Rose had decorated the living room, with a little help from her mum. The dining table was fully set with fancy table cloth, spoons, plates and Harry could smell the treacle tart from the kitchen.

The doorbell rang right on cue. Rose almost ran to the door and opened it.

The Malfoys stood before her. Draco looking very grim and bored was wearing black robes, Aristota Malfoy was in a simple thick furry dress and Scorpius, like his father, was wearing black robes.

Rose thought he never looked better.

She gave them a smile.

'Hello,' she sad escorting them in the living room.

A long awkward pause followed. Hermione broke it and said, 'I should serve dinner now, please sit.' Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen.

After pulling of chairs, the clatter of plates and brining of dishes, they started dinner.

'So how are your studies going Scorpius,' Ron asked resisting the urge to call him Malfoy, keeping his voice casual.

'It's good really,' he answered promptly. 'But honestly OWLS are quite hard, I feel like my brains are going to come out any time soon.

'Let's hope you get good OWL grades before they do,' Draco said grimly.

The children faked laughs.

'D'you remember the time Hermione punched you in the face Draco,' Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione kicked him under the table but caught Ginny's instead. She swore under her breath. She still needed to work on that!

'Sorry,' she mouthed to a glaring Ginny.

Draco went white as a sheet. His lips curled.

'Can't believe that thick head of yours still has that memory, Weasel.' He sneered.

Ron stood up knocking his chair behind him.

Harry grabbed Ron's robes. 'I should serve the desert now,' Hermione said loudly.

'Sit down Ron,' she scolded as she went into the kitchen, flushed.

Ron sat down, His ears red.

"What did you have to say that,' Harry muttered.

Ron ignored him.

'Hope that mark is not still burning Malfoy,' he said loudly.

'What mark?' Scorpius asked.

'That's it,' Draco said getting up. 'I've had enough of this.'

'No,' Ginny said coming to the defense. 'He was just j-joking, you know my brother-'

'Well he has a nasty sense of humor then,' Aristota snapped.' We are leaving.'

She grabbed Scorpius hand, ignoring his protests and Malfoys marched out of the room.

Hermione entered the room, tray of tarts in her hand.

'What did I miss?' she said uncertainly.

Rose shook her head and ran upstairs.

'Really Ron!' Ginny shouted flaring up. 'You have got the best bloody ways to make peace!'

'Why did you have to mention about Hermione punching Draco in the first place?' Harry said.

'I think it would have looked awesome!' James exclaimed but he shut up once his mother send him a dangerous glare.

'Merlin knows when you'll grow up Ron!' Hermione said angrily slamming the tray of tarts on the table and going upstairs to find her daughter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

And once again the day is ruined by Ron! Stay tuned to find out what happens next.

xoxox


	8. The Plan

**CHAPTER NO.8 : The Plan**

The Potters decided to stay overnight. The dinner disaster was something the Weasleys would remember forever.

The night was filled with Rose's sobs. Hermione, Ginny and Lily were desperately trying to quite her down. Ron had gone to bed; Harry had followed him in the hopes of giving some sense to him.

'Why did D-Daddy have to ruin i-it,' Rose gasped, tears leaking from her eyes.

"We'll figure something out,' Hermione soothes, stroking her hair.

'There's nothing we can d-do, 'Rose sobbed. "Scorp probably h-hates me now. Why did he have to humiliate Mr. Malfoy for?'

'I can hex him if that makes you feel better,' Ginny said.

Lily grinned wickedly which could only mean she had think of a plan. It was like those weird light bulbs that appeared in the muggle T.V that she and Hugo watched when they were younger.

'I've got an idea,' she announced.

They loomed up at her.

"What if we make Uncle Ron realize that Scorpius is good for Rose?'

"And how exactly are we going to do that?' Hermione asked wiping Rose's tears with her thumb.

"Scorpius can save Rose's life in front of Uncle Ron,' Lily grinned.

'You mean like a set up?' Hugo asked, sitting on the floor, cross legged.

'Yeah like that.'

'But how is Scorpius going to convince Draco?' Ginny raised her brows.

'Well that's him problem,' Albus said stiffly.

'We'll need to meet Scorpius in person than,' Hermione said.

'How are we going to do that?' James asked leaning against the table.

'I can do that,' Harry said standing on the door way.

'Any luck? Ginny asked him. Harry shook his head and sat next to her on the bed.

'All I got was a bit of grumbling and the next thing I knew-'

'He fell asleep,' Hermione finished for him rolling her eyes.

'We can invite Scorpius before the new year.' Harry Explained. "At our place, he can sneak out, he's Malfoy's son after all.'

Rose nodded.

'We can do the whole thing at Kings cross or we'll have to wait until June.'

'In front of everyone?' Lily asked surprise.

Harry Shrugged. 'Haven't got a choice, have we?'

'How are we going to keep Uncle Ron distracted, he'll be over before the year obviously,' Albus said.

'How about this?' Hermione said. "Ron will take few of these kids say Hugo, Al and James to the zoo meanwhile we can discuss the plan.'

'That muggle animal house you mean?' Ginny asked. She had been there three times with the kids.

Hermione nodded.

'Sounds good to me,' James said happily running a hand through his hair.

Harry Grinned. 'Perfect.'

**TWO DAY BEFORE THE NEW YEAR: **

Ron had taken Albus, James and Hugo to the zoo as planned. Teddy, Victore, Fred and Dominique decided to go with them which gave their plan perfection.

Scorpius had found the plan quite odd but he agreed. He was able to sneak away from his parent easily. His house was full of guests.

The Potters and the Weasleys along with Scorpius were settled in the living room of the cottage.

'So let me get this straight,' Scorpius said. 'I have to save Rose's life?'

"You have to fake it in front of Uncle Ron,' Lily corrected.

'How am I going to convince my dad then?'

'Tell him how you feel about Rose,' lily enquired. 'He can't be that hard on you, you know.'

'You're telling me,' Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'He'll listen,' Ginny said. 'You are his only son plus I think Ron will apologize to your dad, that can make things right.'

Scorpius nodded.

'Now 'how' are we going to save Rose's life, on purpose,' Hermione added flinching at the thought of her daughter in trouble.

'I dunno,' Harry sighed. 'Throw an out of control trolley at Rose.' He shrugged.

'How original, I might as well jump off a cliff Uncle Ron,' Rose rolled her eyes.

'Don't say that,' Hermione snapped.

'Maybe I can catch you then,' Scorpius muttered quietly in Rose's ear. She grinned.

'We can find someone to tease Rose, like some bad street blokes,' Lily suggested.

'It would create too much attention,' harry shook his head. He sighed and lay down on Ginny's lap.

'I think an out of control Trolley would be the best idea.' Ginny said. 'There aren't much dangerous thing at Kings Cross,'

But Ginny was not quite right about that.

**Thanx for all the reviews **


	9. Trouble at Kings Cross

**CHAPTER NO. 9**

Their plan was set to perfection by the end of the New Year's Day. They would be quick but it wouldn't draw much attention.

Ginny entered Albus's room to find him laying on the bed his eyes on the ceiling above him.

'Something in your mind Al?' Ginny asked picking up the dirty laundry basket. She had asked them to pack their things up before they were going to school again. She didn't want fuss that was usually created when they went back to Hogwarts, even after the Christmas holidays.

'Nothing,' Albus mumbled.

Ginny dropped the basket and sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his messy black hair that resembled his father's.

'Tell me what's wrong,' she whispered.

Albus hesitated.

'Go on.'

'Is it wrong that-' he broke off.

'Yes?'

'Is it wrong that I still have feelings for Rose when though I am dating Ashley?'

Ginny bit her lip.

'You are trying to listen to your brain aren't you? Dating another girl to stratify that brain of yours, not your heart Al.'

'I dunno.'

Ginny smiled. 'You head is as thick as your dad's'

'What's the point, I'm dreaming about a girl I'll never get.'

'You might be wrong.'

'But I am not. I know how much she loves Malfoy and not- not me, 'he choked.

Ginny took his hand and looked into his green eyes.

'Listen to me Albus,' she said. 'Always think positive, learn from your mistakes, Dating Ashley maybe the biggest mistake of your life, and learn from it. You might find Rose knocking on your door. Leave it to your heart, never give up hope.'

Albus went quite for a minute. He sat up and hugged his mother tightly.

Ginny planted a kiss on top of his head and smiled.

'You've grown up so much.'

**THE NEXT DAY: **

The Kings Cross was, as always, crowded with Hogwarts students, their parents and their siblings who were too young to go to school.

Ron was standing there with his family waiting for the Potters. The Malfoys were standing feet away from them, unnoticed by anyone.

Ron became alert when he watched the Potters coming towards them. Rona and Harry helped in lifting trunk of Lily and Hugo on the train.

Lily turned around and screamed.

'ROSE! WATCH OUT!'

A fast, out of control trolley was coming towards her. Rose watched in horror as it almost collided with her.

Scorpius jumped and knocked both of them away from the trolley. The trolley collided hard with the wall and its contents scattered away noisily.

'Omigod, Rose I'm so sorry,' Albus cried coming towards her aid.

Ron watched in horror. He quickly moved towards get daughter.

It happened fast.

One moment Rose and Scorpius were there and in the next moment two hooded figures apprated kicked Albus away, leaving him bleeding, grabbed Rose and Scorpius. The next second they had vanished.

'NO!' screamed Hermione and Arsitota. They ran towards the place their kids had vanished.

Ginny was holding Albus, dabbing his bloody wounds.

'What happened?' Someone asked.

But Hermione was crying so much she couldn't utter a single word.

Ron and Harry had no idea who might be the kidnappers.


	10. The Kidnappers

**CHAPTER NO. 10: THE KIDNAPPERS**

**WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE AND A BIT OF VOILENCE**

She was blindfolded; her sides were tied so tightly that she could barely breathe.

'S-Scorpius, a-are you there-?' came her soft voice.

Someone took off the blindfold. Rose opened her eyes, blinked several times to clear the blurry image before her eyes.

She gasped.

Scorpius Malfoy was standing there, grinning madly, holding the blindfold in his pale hand.

'Surprise,' he whispered.

**MEANWHILE:**

The Potters and the Weasleys were in the Headmaster's office. Hermione was settled on the armchair, sitting on Ron's lap, sobbing into his chest.

'This is curious indeed,' muttered the headmaster.

'Who would take those kids, we had no such problems at the ministry,' Harry said thoughtfully. 'We were practically begging for some crime scene, the whole Britain is in peace, all the death eaters are in Azkaban, we made sure of that.'

'Everyone except the Malfoys,' Ginny reminded him.

'They aren't a problem,' Neville said. 'No way would they do something like this, they are a bunch of ruddy cowards, aren't they?'

'Don't count on that,' Ron said darkly, stroking Hermione's hair. 'Remember Malfoy was the one involved in Dumbledore's death. Lucius Malfoy was involved in Sirius's.'

'But Scorpius is gone t-too R-Ron.' Hermione blubbered emerging from his chest, wiping her tears.

Harry was thinking fast. Somehow he thought Mafloy was involved in the planning.

'It could be a set up,' he said quietly.

'What d'you mean,' Ginny said curiously.

But Ron understood.

'THAT SON OF A-' Ron ragged.

'Ron!'

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, there was no way she would let him sear in front of the children no matter how bad the situation was.

'What do you mean?' Ginny repeated loudly.

'Aristota left early, I saw her apparating. They could've taken Rose, and taking Scorpius was to confuse us,' Harry said slowly.

'Why'

'The Christmas dinner-' Lily said.

'-didn't go too well,' James finished for her.

Albus was attached to his mother. He was very pale and had barely said a word after the incident.

'I doubt it's the Christmas dinner,' Ron growled.

'I a-agree,' I think Malfoy wants revenge,' Hermione said.

'Revenge for what?' Harry said. "What does he want revenge for; Voldemort was never really good with the Malfoys.'

'I don't think they want revenge,' Neville said.

'I think he was seriously offended by the mark comment,' Ginny scowled.

'OK people let's just focus on getting my daughter back, who gives a damn about why he did it?'

This only caused Hermione to burst into tears again.

**AT THE MANOR:**

Rose's eyed went wide.

'Revenge,' Scorpius grinned. 'It's so sweet isn't it, I can actually feel it now, for real.'

Rose's face went red with fury.

'YOU-YOU BETRAYER!' she screamed. 'YOU SON OF A BITCH, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, LET ME GO!'

Rose starting towing ropes binding her, moving her hands at the back. It was no use.

Scorpius gave a harsh laugh.

'Try all you want missy,' he snarled. 'This happens when you play with the Scorpius Malfoy.'

'I never played with you,' she shouted at him.

'Wrong,' Scorpius said calmly. 'You think I don't see it, looking at Potter like he's some some-' he broke off.

'I swore to myself I would teach him a lesson for liking you, for setting eyes on you, but then I thought I wouldn't be much fun now would it? You played with me and now I'll play with you,'

And with that he slapped her across the cheek, bolted out of the room, slamming it shut.

Rose cried loudly as she tried to wriggle herself free.

**I might not be able to update it soon, but I'll try, I am getting too much homework these days. Again Thank you guys so much for the reviews and stay tuned to find out what happens next! **


	11. The Rescue

**CHAPTER No. 11: THE RESCUE**

Rose was hidden and tied in the chamber in the Malfoy Manor.

Harry was satisfied by now that Malfoys had taken Rose. No one could kidnap Rose except them

The next day the Auror office had at least twenty four Aurors for the rescue mission of Rose.

"Let me go with you dad,' Albus wined.

'I said no Albus,' Harry said irritably for the fourth time that day.

'Why not?'

'How many times do we have to g through this, you are not old enough, go back to Hogwarts we'll sort this out.'

'But-'

'I don't want to discuss this anymore.'

'But-'

'Albus drop it.'

C'mon honey,' Ginny said putting an arm around Albus's shoulder taking him to his room ignoring his protests.

The kids were sent to Hogwarts the following day.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next day the Auror office was ready to go to the manor.

Back at Hogwarts Albus decided to go to the manor himself. He entered Neville's office when he knew he was taking the Herbology class of the sixth year. Nobody knew he was going to the Malfoy Manor.

He flooed into the house, he knew his mother was at Ron's house. He went into his parent's room incase his dad had forgotten to take the invisibility cloak with him which seemed quite unlikely.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

'Shit,' Harry muttered searching his pockets. 'I've forgotten the cloak.'

'You won't need it mate,' Ron assured him though his ears were red with mixture of fear, anger, anxiety and pressure.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus's green eyes stared in shock. His father's cloak was folded neatly, by his mum obviously, in the pile of shirts in the cupboard.

Albus reached out and grabbed the thin fabric in his hands.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The Aurors apparated a mile away from the Malfoy Manor. They knew the Malfoys might be using Rose as bait. They split in half. Half of the Aurors were supposed to break in through the back door.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus entered the manor through the fire place and breathed out on relief.

The room was empty.

Still in his cloak he stepped out of the fire place not bothering about brushing ash off and went to find the stair case.

Somehow he knew where Rose was.

_'I heard the chamber was opened in 1993,' Albus told the bunch of Slytherin boys discussing the chamber of secrets._

_'Big deal,' Scorpius said.' We've got our on chamber at the Manor. He boasted._

Albus found a strange old wooden door in the basement.

He held his breath and turned the knob.  
>Rose's hands were tied at her back. She was lying on the floor, he big puffy eyes closed.<p>

Albus closed the door quietly and ran towards her.

He took off his cloak, set it aside, he then shook her gently. Rose snapped her eyed open and gaped.

'ABLUS!' she said loudly.

'Shh.'

'Sorry,' she whispered.

Albus quickly helped her in a sitting position; he took off the rope binding her wrists. Rose rubbed her wrists with her hands once the robes were untied.

Albus helped her up in a standing position.

'C'mon,' he whispered, throwing the cloak over them.

They reached the living room. Albus was about to use the floo again when someone pulled the cloak off from behind and grabbed their collars roughly.

'Like father, like son,' Draco snarled.

Just then the door opened revealing a bunch of men, who were unmistakably the Aurors. Harry stepped in the house watching his son in horror. The other followed.

'What a pleasant surprise,' Draco smiled unpleasantly.

Albus gave an apologetic look to his father.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ok so the next chapter is the last one and I just want to say one thing, Rose and Albus are cousins but that doesn't mean they can't fall in love with each other. I ship Rose and Albus and I ship Scorpius and Rose too. So I just wanted to make that fact clear since so many of you are pointing this out.


	12. The Arrest of Malfoys

**CHAPTER NO.12**

**'THE ARREST OF MALFOY.'**

'Drop th wands,' Draco said to the bunch of Aurors. 'Or they'll get it.' He motioned towrads Rose and Albus who were white as a sheet.

Harry dropped the wands. The others follwed.

'Let them go,' he said calmy.

'You think its so easy.'

'Leave them,' Harry said. 'You are not like this, let them go.'

'No'

'Let them go.'

'Not untill i get my revnge'

Scorpius came into the room, a stupid grin on his face.

He walked towars his father snickering at the sight before him. He drew his want ouit fo his pocket and pointe it at Albus.

"NO!'

Scorpius ignored him.

'Crucio!'

Albus screamed in pain. Rose was crying.

'The rest of the Aurous came running into the room led by Ron.

'Stupefy,' cried a dozen voises.

Draco and Scorpius fell to the ground stunned.

Harry ran towards his son heling him up, whispering soothingly to him.

Albus was cluched to his father.

Ron ran towrds his daughter and higged her crying.

'I'm so sorry Rosie,' he whispered,I'm such a horrible dad.'

'No,' she whispered. ' I was wrong the whole time i should have listened to you i was stupid to think that he was any good.'

'We all were,' Ron smiled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The knock on the door caused Hermione and Ginny to jump. They dashed towrads the door bumping into each othe along the way.

Hermione managed to open the door. she threw her arms around Ron the first perosn that stood in the doorway. She saw Rose and started sobbing. She hugged her daughter tightly.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

'Pass the tart to you father Al,' Ginny said to Albus as the whole family sat on the table.

'Oops,' Harry said accidently dropping his fork.

He dipped his head down and picked up his fork not mising Albus qucikily retrieving his hand from Rose's. Harry couldn't help but smile as he sat up. He looked at his son who was avoiding his gaze pretending to be absorbed into his plate.

**Hope you liked the story. Thank you for all your support!**

**xo**

**:)**


End file.
